There are numerous shelf supporting systems available to the do-it-yourself market, largely dominated by the familiar wall mounted vertical metal rails having vertically spaced slot openings for reception of connector ends of metal cantilever shelf support brackets. Installation of such systems usually requires anchoring laterally spaced, vertical rails to vertical wall studs, connecting cantilever support brackets at corresponding levels along the length of the installed rails and placing shelves horizontally across such support brackets. Systems of this type for the most part largely are restricted to being anchored to vertical wall studs for proper support and once installed are more or less permanently located. Frequently, properly spaced wall studs are not available to meet the desired location demands of the shelving. In other instances masonry walls may be encountered, such as in a basement or garage, requiring special anchor systems for connecting the vertical rails to the walls, usually with considerable time and effort.